The steering systems of highway vehicles and the like are designed primarily for driver control. In these systems, the steering force required on the steering wheel and the ratio between steering wheel movement and movement of the steerable ground wheels depend upon the characteristics of the particular vehicle and the conditions under which it will usually be operated. A wide variety of extraneous forces can act on a vehicle steering system and spurious steering inputs caused by these forces must be dealt with satisfactorily in order to provide stable and controllable steering of a vehicle. As vehicle speed increases, the effects of any spurious steering inputs are magnified, making it necessary for the driver to exercise more precise and careful driving control.
Vehicles with steering systems having positive caster generally track relatively straight ahead and generally resist normal steering inputs away from center, including those of the driver. Intentional turning maneuvers by the driver therefore require sufficient turning force to overcome this positive resistance to movement away from center.. When the driver relaxes the turning force applied to the steering wheel, a positive caster system has a definite tendency to return to its straight ahead position, although it may overshoot the neutral or center position if the steering wheel is entirely released.
However, with such conventional steering, the smallest amount of erratic steerable wheel movement is passed on directly to the driver who must provide counter-active corrections through the steering wheel. The negative action of the steerable wheels is caused by spurious steering inputs from crosswinds, slanted or crown roads, bad road surfaces, and other adverse dynamic steering forces. Inherent geometric steering characteristics may also be responsible for spurious steering inputs.
In other words, when the steered wheels are not able to hold a straight line, the problem is passed back through the system for driver correction. The result of such unruly behavior of the steerable wheels is known as "road wander". Heavy vehicle drivers know about road wander, crosswind steering, and steering wheel pull; and so does every front end specialist who must endeavor to solve these built-in problems.
While positive caster is desirable in some respects, it is not without compromises over the full steering spectrum. For example, the adverse effects of strong gusty cross winds are usually more pronounced with positive caster. As its name would imply, the vehicle tends to caster towards the side of the roadway to which it is being pushed by the wind. Similarly, a high crown at the center of the roadway or a slanted roadway can cause vehicles to turn toward the edge of the roadway, that is, in the downhill direction. In addition, generous positive caster provides significant resistance to small radius turns, which can make city driving quite fatiguing. These three adverse effects are some of the negative aspects of achieving steering stability through generous amounts of positive caster.
On the plus side, motor vehicles with positive caster are less fatiguing to drive over long distances and are safer and more controllable at highway speeds, as compared to vehicles without caster or with negative caster. This is because, by tracking straight, virtually no driver effort is required to keep a positive caster vehicle from swerving unless one of the foregoing sources of extraneous forces are present.
Another drawback of prior art steering systems is that spurious inputs transmitted from the roadway through the steerable wheels affect substantially the entire steering assembly before encountering any stabilizing resistance from the steering wheel. The transmission of these various inputs between the steerable wheels and the steering wheel causes the inter-connecting components of the steering system to repeatedly oscillate between states of tension and compression. Such oscillations cause wear and slack in ball joints and other connections and have long been considered a primary source of stress fatigue which can lead to premature failure of various steering system components. Mechanical slack due to worn parts can also be a cause of steering system oscillations and vehicle wandering that require constant corrections and therefore produce driver fatigue.
The ideal driving situation is therefore one where the steering system inherently causes the vehicle to travel in an unswerving straight line unless the driver intentionally turns the vehicle in another direction. Thus, the ideal steering system would require relatively little attention from the driver as the vehicle progresses along a straight line path down the roadway. From a steering standpoint, the vehicle should not respond to anything but the driver's steering commands and these must be of sufficient magnitude to overcome a significant resistance to turning away from center. In the absence of a steering input by the driver, the vehicle should literally do nothing but progress straight ahead.